(1) Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a hair removal or depilatory device for use on the body. In particular, the device pertains to a hand-held and manually manipulated depilatory device. These types of depilatory devices have at least one abrasive surface. The depilatory device removes the hair by rubbing or buffing the abrasive surface against the body where hair removal is desired. The result of using the device allows hair removal without pain, odor, chemicals or mess.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Over the years, many devices have been developed to remove unwanted hair and skin from the body via an abrasive means. The abrasive surfaces of the prior art devices are typically symmetrical along both a longitudinal axis in length and a lateral axis in width. The contour of the abrasive surface is usually smooth and without any protrusions or projections. The prior art devices typically are hand-held and manipulated and accordingly incorporate some method for gripping and handling the device via the hand or fingers. Additionally, the prior art devices' abrasive surface is typically flat or planer although, some of the prior art devices are comprised of a curved or rounded abrasive surface.
As stated earlier, the prior art devices are typically symmetrical along both their longitudinal length and lateral width. A disadvantage of the symmetry is that both sides serve the same purpose as the other in regards to its ability to conform to and reach areas on the body.
Prior art devices typically have an abrasive surface whose contour is smooth or gently curving and do not have any projections or protrusions. These devices usually have an abrasive surface that has either rounded ends, squared ends, or squared ends with rounded corners. A disadvantage of these prior art configurations is that the contours of the abrasive surface do not allow for convenient access to and removal of hair or skin in confined or difficult to reach crevices or locations upon the body. Additionally, accurate removal of hair from locations where maintaining a defined hairline is desirable is difficult with the prior art devices. These disadvantages of the prior art devices can be overcome by a device having ends of different sizes to allow for the removal of hair in large unobstructed areas with the larger end while the user can utilize the smaller end for tighter or more confined, difficult to reach locations of hair removal. Additionally, the different size ends would allow the use of the smaller end for hair removal where accuracy is more important than quickness.
Prior art devices typically have a hand or finger hold. These can range from allowing the user to hold and manipulate the device with a few fingers to requiring the use of the entire hand. Some prior art devices have handles that are collapsible or removable. The prior art devices typically utilize a rigid hand or finger hold. A disadvantage of these prior art devices' hand or finger holds is that the shape or configuration of the hand or finger hold is not always conducive to sustained gripping and manipulation. Additionally, the hand or finger holds of the prior art devices that are flexible are not contoured to conform to the configuration of the fingers. Thus continued manipulation of the device can lead to fatigue or pain in the hand or fingers. These disadvantages of the hand or finger holds of the prior art can be overcome by designing a finger hold that is flexible and/or conforms to the contours of the fingers.